Sweet Sweet Revenge
by MarronChestnut
Summary: What happens if Dr. Gero comes back and nobody knows how not even he knows himself,but instead of coming after 18 and 17 he comes after marron.What if Dr. Gero tries to turn on marron's inner android what will she do and how will they stop her. How will trunks pan goten and bra help marron in her little situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm new my first time and I'm suppose to say I do not own Dragon ball z or gt but it's such a cool no awesome show.**

I'm back don't know how but I'm not complaining I said. I can not believe my own creation turned on me like I was a piece of trash. 18 17 they were my children 18 and the blad monk mated already and who knows where 17 is what am I'm gonna do...wait 18 and the monk have a child together is it gohan no goten nah trunks na oh yes I remember Marron yes marron if my equations are right she's half android because of 18 oh of they think it's over their surely to be proven incorrect. I am Dr. Gero.

I got you Trunks, Marron said. While running around at Kame island, no you didn't I jumped before you could Trunks said. Hay Marron you wanna go. Trunks said, trying not to blush what do you mean. Marron said, Train moron!Trunks said while laughing. oh ha wait . Marron started to get in his fighting positions so did Marron, they both started to fight . Trunks was wining of course Trunks jumped on Marron. Marron couldn't get out, so she kissed him on the check and he started to blush. Marron smirked before she gave him an uppercut .He struggled to get back up Marron tried to help but Trunks pushed her on the sand they both started rolling on the sand while laughing they e were done they both started to fly up into the sky to go to Trunks' house until they heard a girl calling "TTTRRRUUUNNKKSS!"

Pan!they both said. Pan floated down, baby you told me were going to dinner at 7:00 not sparing with this dumb blond. No offense Marron I just want to spend some time with my BOYFRIEND. Pan said. With out a comment back,Marron flew down and with inside her house shutting and locking the door. Trunks was about to knock on the door and aplogize for Pan but Pan stopped him and they flew up to the sky and went to dinner. Marron was about to cry but she stopped and said I'm not that little tattle tale cry baby. That was the whole point of my training. Marron thought out loud. (What does Pan have that I don't have, my cruves are perfect I'm not fat or to skinny my boobs are alright well a least their bigger than her's and my butt and hips are fine ),and I'm not UGLY. Marron yelled in her bedroom sweetie are you alright I just heard you yell the word ugly are alright, said 18. Ya mommy I'm fine Marron said while blushing. Why does he like Pan, what does he see in her can't he see I like no I love him I train to get closer to him and to take care of myself, I loved him since I was three now I'm eighteen and he's twenty and pan only sixteen, it's just not fair. Marron lay on her bed looking at her pink ceiling until she fell sleep.

**Auther's note:I'm suppose to write some stuff at the end thank you if you read this story please review just please give me a honest opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or** **GT Pan=sixteen Trunks=twenty Goten=nineteen Marron=eighteen Bra=sixteen **

Marron woke up at 7:45, Great Trunks probably with Pan on their stupid dinner date.

_RING RING_

Hello,Marron said

Hey Marron do you want to have a sleepover? I'm so bored here. Bra said.

Ummm sure Bra I'll meet you at your house,Marron said.

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Bra screamed.

Marron ended the call **quick** knowing if she spent another minute listening she'll surely become deaf. Marron took a quick shower wearing a white shirt and some rip jeans and some white shoes.

MOM DAD I'M GOING TO BRA'S HOUSE FOR A SLEEPOVER SEE YOU IN TWO DAYS. yelled Marron from downstairs.

OK. Krillin said.

Marron started to fly up into the sky and checking her gym back,seeing if she got everything she needs.

Pj's check shoe's check undies check shirts check pants check shirts check towels check bathing suit check soap check. Marron said.

While Marron was flying she took her hair from her two pigtails and let the breeze go through her hair. Marron looked the other direction and watched the sunset from the sky until she got to Bra's house.

(I wonder who Trunks' and Pan's dinner date going.)Marron thought to her self as she slowly went down to the ground to land in front of Bra's house.

Pan. Trunks said.

Yes baby. Pan replied

Can we leave it was fun when the food came but there's no more food and it just got boring. Trunks said

Fine,but you owe me. Pan smirked.

Come to my house and I'll repay you. Trunks said with an evil smile on his face.

Ok. Pan said happily.

They both flew up to the sky and used their super speed fast to get there fast.

When Trunks open the door he was surprised to see Marron and Bra on th couch watching some Teen Titans Go with some popcorn.

(Look at her with her pj's on with those clouds design on her on her shirt and some shorts and fuzzy slippers, oh who's she kidding she likes Trunks, but so do I and I'm not gonna let some dumb blond get my man I got him first. )Pan thought.

Hey guys. Marron and Bra both said.

Hey Pan. Marron said.

WHAT. Pan yelled.

Geez sorry I was just gonna asked you if you want to sleepover with said with an annoyed to tone.

Oh um me and trunks were gonn... no it's ok Pan Trunks said,cutting Pan off.

Pan look angry and just said yes.

Trunks went upstairs to change his self. Bra gave Pan some of her pj's.

When Pan came out the downstairs bathroom she saw Trunks laying his head down on Marron's lap.

Pan yelled WHAT THE HELL.

Then Trunks shot up from Marron's lap and ran to Pan to see if ever thing was alright and Bra and Marron only turned around to check.

Pan tried to think of a quick lie.

ummmm I ummmmmmmmm saw a bug said.

You know I hate bugs!Pan lied.

Trunks Marron and Bra all sweat dropped.

Ummmmm well are you ok Trunks said.

Yay just peachy. Pan said.

_ding dong_

Who could that be? Bra said while getting up going to the door.

She jumped up and said. Yay Goten here.

Goten and Bra started to make-out for like five minutes straight until Pan and Trunks pulled them apart.

Goten went upstairs to go change into some shorts.

When he came downstairs he noiced ever one looked bored and said who wants to pLAy truth or dare?

Everyone heads shot up and said yes.

Trunks and Goten pushed the couch for some room and Marron went the kitchen for a botttle.

Marron came back with the bottle.

Marron started first,she spinned the bottle and it landed on Pan.

Truth or dare said.

Truth,Pan said confidently.

Why do you like Trunks? Marron said

Pan glared at Marron and said I **_LOVE _**Trunks because he's sexy smart cool and sweet.

Goten budded in and said ,Hey Trunks why do you like Pan?

Trunks said.I _**LOVE**_ Son Pan with all my heart I love her because she's hot smart and cool.

Awwwwwwww. Pan and Bra said.

Marron just looked angry.

Then Trunks and Pan started to make-out hard then Goten and Bra follow them and made-out too.

Marron started to leave to go upstairs because her heart was breaking every time she saw Trunks and Pan kiss.

Trunks noticed that Marron was going upstairs he grabbed Marron's wrist. Marron stopped and turned to him with direct eye contact and said "I HATE YOU TRUNKS BREIFS"Marron yelled.

When Marron said those words Trunks felt like he was dying like his heart just broke like the world stopped and it was an only them but it wasn't he didn't know why he felt like counter and said "WELL I HATE YOU TOO YOU DUMB BLOND!". Stop stereotyping like Pan. Marron said. Marron looked like she was gonna cry but she didn't.

Hey don't be mad at Pan just because she hotter than you. Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

Marron came in front of Trunks and slapped him so hard it left a red mark on his face. Bra Goten just watched in shock. Pan was madder than ever she was gonna go up to Marron and hit her because of what she did to Trunks, but Trunks stopped her before she could Trunks just watched Marron walk out the front door. Marron didn't know where to go but she just kept on walking with her head high.

HaHa yes Marron get angry that just what I need from your time will come soon just wait my child. Dr. Gero said, out loud from a distant so Marron couldn't hear him.

**Author's note: I will like to thank all the people who review my first story thank :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:If there's any errors on the sorry feel free to pm me nor review so I can edit it oh and I don't own dragon ball z or gt.**

**Marron POV**

I'm so scared why did I say I hate him I love why?Before I knew it I found self walking in a dark ally. I stopped when I heard footsteps coming my way.I hope it's not some thug,wait I can defend my self I don't need anyone but my self. I hope.

**Normal POV**

What did I just do,Trunks said.

Baby you don't have to worry about that dumb blond you still have me,Pan said.

NO Pan I don't have you any more were through,Trunks said.

Guys we have to tell and Krillin and 18,Goten said.

Everyone one left the house and flew to Kame island,except Pan because she was crying her eyes out because Trunks dumped her.

They all arrived at Kame island and then Trunks knocked on the door.

18 answered the door.

Trunks was praying hoping he can make it out of this.

Marron where's Marron.18 asked firmly

Well tell her Trunks,Bra yelled.

Well Marron and I got in a fight and one thing lead to another and she said she hates me and so I said it back to her and she ran away and she's hiding her ki so we can't find her. Trunks said looking worried then ever.

What call every one NOW,18 yelled.

Bra,Goten,and Trunks, called everyone.

**Marron POV**

Hello who's there,I asked.

No answer.

HELLO,I yelled.

Yes ,A man said .

Who are you,I asked

Why are you out in the rain my dear, A man asked.

I had totally forgot I was in the rain and still in my pj's.

The man kept walking closer I was walking backwards until I hit the wall.(What is that man gonna do to me what if he rapes me,don't forget Marron you can defend your self,(What's that on his shirt) I thought.

My dear you still didn't answer my question he said,while he was walking closer and closer to me under the old flickering light bulb that looks like it will burst any moment.

(I still didn't answer but he was close enough for me to see the letters on his shirt said R.R what's that omg).I thought.

Red Ribbons, Gero that's who you are. I said while getting in my fighting positions.

Finally my dear you figure it out I've been watching you for a while now even that pity love you have for plum boy,Gero said.

What do you want me for.I asked.

Oh the same old thing to rule the world and my revenge on the Z-fighters of course with your help,Marron I can unlock your inner android,Gero said.

NO I will never turn on the people I love never.I said.

Marron my dear how do you know all this? Gero asked.

My mother told me all this.I responded.

I was still in my fighting position and started to raise my ki as high as I can.

Oh sweetie when can't have anyone knowing about this now should we .Gero said.

Before I could do anything he put his hand on my mouth and my power just sky dropped.

**Normal POV**

We one was at bumla's house.

Everyone did you feel that,Goku Questioned.

Everyone nodded and flew up to the area the power was dropping.

18 was the first to land running straight to the ally and everyone else was right behind her, she screamed in horror when she saw Marron's wet bloody uncounicous body in the hands of Gero.

Trunks tried to charge up to but Pan stopped him.

Pan said"You love her don't you."

There's no time for this ,Trunks said.

Everyone had their attention on Trunks and Pan so used the time to use instantransmission and he was gone in a second nobody notice him leave with Marron.

Pan was yelling at Trunks when everybody stopped and looked at 18 crying.

18 didn't say anything she just pointed at and empty puddle of blood.

Everyone looked mad at Pan because their attention was on Pan and not Marron.

18 was yelling at Videl and Gohan because of Pan, got away with Marron.

Ok everyone let's get out of the rain,Bra said.

Everyone nodded.

We'll all go tomorrow and look for Gero's hideout first thing in the morning,Goku said.

18 and Krillin just flew away before Goku could even finish his sentence.

**Gero's POV**

This will be easier then I thought yes you'll be unlocked soon you will be done in a matter of days but we need to change those clothes so I started strip Marron down until she was in her bra and underwear you will help me get my revenge on the Z-fighter.

**Author's note:** **Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gero'sPOV **

AHHH after 3 weeks your finally done,your inner android is complete,awake my child and just in case you decide to turn on me like you mother and uncle did I put a special chip in you brain that will shock your brain until you die but of course we don't have to use that all you have to do is to follow my ever she beautiful she's wearing the same clothes 18 had on,this is gonna be good.

**Marrron'sPOV**

Uh Where am I oww my head hurts all I remember is Trunks saying he hates me and Pan and Trunks kissing right in front of me .Gero how did I get here. I asked.

Oh Marron you don't remember Trunks beat you up in an ally he beat up so badly he left your bloodily unconscious body in the ally and try to leave you there to die but, I came just in time and turned your inner android on so you wouldn't die, Gero said.

When I heard that,tears fell from my eyes.I alway loved Trunks and he tried to kill me ,I will follow you and get my revenge on the Z-fighter,I said.

**Gero's POV**

(Yes my plan is working.)I thought, Marron power up now so our friends can find us.

Marron started to power up she was stronger than super sayain 3.

**Kame island**

Did you guys feel that Marron still alive.18 said.

Once I find Gero I'm gonna rip his head off like 17 did, 18 said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Trunks was the first to run out the door but Pan stopped him while everyone was flying to Marron.

What,Pan Trunks questioned.

Pan didn't say and anything she just started kissing him.

Trunks wasn't kissing her back he just pushed her away.

Don't tell me you didn't miss that,Pan said with a smirk.

No Pan I didn't miss that I regret I ever kissed you,Trunks said plainly.

Why did the dumb blond have to come between us,baby I love you,Pan said.

Her name is Marron and she didn't come us your dumb attitude came between us and I'm glad it did Trunks said and with that Trunks left to catch up with everyone else and leaving Pan to cry her eyes out.

Everyone was flying in the air Vegeta was the first to stop in the air when he noticed a door in a mountain.

Vegeta pointed at the door, they all soon saw it too, he shot a small ki blast strong enough to burst the door open.

**Disclaimer: I did a cliffhanger haha thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's time my dear their here" Gero said.

"Yes Gero" Marron said.

* * *

"Hello crap metal are you here?" Vegeta said.

"Mommy papa" Marron yelled.

18 ran to Marron and hugged her with tears falling from her eyes.

Gero left from a secret door in the back Gero ran so far away so no one will see him,but could still see her and could still talk to her even though he's far.

Marron was fake crying.

18 stopped and looked at Marron

"Why are you wearing my old clothes?" 18 asked.

Marron looked at 18 with direct eye contact.

18 saw Marron's eyes turn red.

"Attack NOW." Gero said.

18 looked at Marron,but Marron punched 18 at her jaw.

Everyone looked shocked at Marron at what she just did to 18.

Everyone turned their direction to 18 when she said, "Get her she's evil now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta and Goku were the first to fight,Marron just stood in one place were in there normal form then realize it had no effect on her so they changed to super saiyan 4,Marron started to charge up her ki and it passed super saiyan 4. Vegeta and Goku were giving it their all. Marron shot a huge ki blast at Vegeta,he yelled in agony Marron's ki blast had just broken all of Vegeta's bones he couldn't move even if his life depends on it,even though it does,Bra ran to Vegeta to help, Bra's hands were covered with blood she was crying her eyes out seeing her dad like this. Goku and Marron were still fighting Goku was getting tired then Marron kneed him in the stomach and he fell and started to cough up just yelled "FATHER!"

Trunk felt completly parazle he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Goten and Bra were completely mad and let anger get the best of them and try to get Marron with every attack,Marron dodged every move, Marron slapped Bra so hard she was knocked of and punched Goten in stomach so hard he fell from mid-air. Gohan Krillin and Videl all decided to gang up on and Gohan shot ki blast at her but she didn't even move she just shot two huge ki blast at them and they both fell from the sky, Krillin flew up to Marron and grabbed her, "Marron snap out of this look around you your friends your family there hurt stop please.I love you Marron"Krillin said. 'I love you too dad."Marron said. "Really?" Krillin said while crying. "NOT!"Marron yelled,Marron broke both of Krillins arms and hit him behind hid neck which knocked him out.18 jumped up to the sky and hit Marron in the face, Marron started to bleed,18 smirked but still inside she was dying have to fight her own daughter, "Your gonna regret that." Marron said. Marron hit 18 at her jaw again but this time she was down.

Trunks was watching this whole thing in horror.

OHHHHHHHH,TRRRUUUNNNKKKSS,Marron yelled

"Marron can we talk?"Trunks asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discliamer: I don't own dragon ball z or gt**

"This is gonna be good" ,Marron said.

Marron used my super speed and punched him in the face.

Trunks couldn't move.

Marron I'm sorry for what did.

Oh now your sorry I almost died you bitch

Marron,Trunks said

No shut! Marron said pushed Trunks down and started to jump on his ribs until she hear SNAPS.

GET OFF OF HIM YOU SLUT!Pan said while kicking Marron off of Trunks.

Oh I've been waiting to do is forever,Marron said while cracking her knuckles.

Pan got in her fighting position so did Marron.

**Author's Notes: I made my story shorts again sorry I'm promise I'l make the next chapter long it's gonna pan and marron ****scene**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Don't own Dragon ball z**

Pan and Marron started to get in close combat.

Pan was punching Marron at her face so hard she busted Marron's lip.

* * *

WHAT IS THIS YOUR LOSING I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS MARRON! yelled Greo while pushing the button.

* * *

Marron was just about to charge up to Pan but she stopped when Marron felt pain in her head she couldn't move.

Pan looked confused but she still thought to her self to still fight.

Trunks heard Maron's screaming and it woke him up.

Trunks was running to Marron's direction,but was stopped when Marron was blasted with a huge ki blast repeatedly by Pan

* * *

If you want to get something done you have to do it your self ,I should go there that pan girl and plum boy might get me ,well we'll just see when we get Gero said.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH,Marron was screaming in pain and agony.

18 and Krillin both woke up hearing Marron pain.

MARRON,Krillin said.

Soon every one else woke up.

Pan was still punching Marron

Marron tried to move but she couldn't.

MMMAAAARRROOONNN, Gero yelled.

Everybody turned gave their attention to the man calling Marron's name.

Ahhh shit. Gero said when he saw every one he got scared, but what really got Gero was seeing 18 and Goku.

18 rused up to Gero , stop Gero Now,18 shouted.

YOU FOOLS YOU'LL NEVER GET HER NOW I HAVE THE CONROLLER!Gero yelled

Gero dropped the controller and smashed it.

NOOOOOOOOOO we can never free Marron now 18 said

18 charge up to Gero and kicked him so hard his head fell off and 18 smashed it.

What are gonna do?Goku asked

Well first we should check if Marron still evil we have to check,Gohan said.

Were gonna hard a hard time with, Look,Vegeta said then pointed.

HAHAHAH dumb blond once your gone Trunks will love me again HAHAHAH,Pan said while jumping on Marron's ribs.

What is wrong with your child?18 said.

Honestly I have no, Gohan said

I blame MTV,Videl said.

Let's stop talking about Pan and go save Marron,Bra and Goten said.

OK,everyone said.

Trunks pushed Pan off of Marron.

Pan fell,but baby I was trying to help,Pan said with tears falling off Pan's face

WELL STOP YOUR NOT HELPING,Trunks yelled

But Trunks baby you love,Pan said with a smirk.

I DON'T LOVE YOU PAN,Trunks yelled.

WELL WHO DO YOU LOVE THAN,Pan yelled back

I LOVE MARRON CHESTNUT!Trunks yelled.

Pan yellled and flew away.

WOW every said seeing everything that just happen between Pan and Trunks.

Trunks ran to Marron ,Marron was still screaming.

Do you remember me?Trunks said

Marron forced her self to look up she saw everyone there all of her good memories came back.

Marron nodded.

Hay guys I have an idea,Goten said

WHAT is it everyone side

Maybe we can fly Marron to Bumla's Lab so Bumla can help.

Goku can you use instant asked.

Sorry I can't to many. Gokusaid

Ok who cares we'll just fly we have to hurry Marron can die any minute now,Trunks said

Trunks picked up Marron and flew to Bumla's lab

With everyone eles following him.

**Author's Note:Sorry it's short I don't have any ideas feel free to give or tell me your ideas and please be honest about my story thank you for all the people who reviewed my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:Don't own DBZ**

Trunks was flying as fast as he could the only thing Trunks could do was hope,18 and Krillin were right behind Trunks,(I wonder if Trunks mean't what he said about Marron,if he breaks her heart I will destroy him it's he's fault anyways.)18 wondered.(I hope we won't be interrupting Bumla when we get there I hope Chi-Chi isn't there that would be a nightmare Bulma and Chi-Chi in the same room be disturbed .)Krillin wondered.

* * *

"So Chi-Chi you think Pan and Trunks are going get married when they get older?",Bumla said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well what I heard on the streets Trunks broke up with Pan for Marron.",Chi-Chi said while taking a sip of her tea.

"So exactly who is the streets."Bumla said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm Goten,Goten called me telling me everything."Chi- Chi said while blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

Trunks landed in font of his house and broke the door open with his foot.

Chi-Chi and Bumla both screaming while holding each other.

"TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I COULD HAVE DIED YOU KNOW."Bumla,yelled

"No time for this mother help mother we need your help it's Marron.",Trunks said

"Why what's wrong with Marron?", Bumla said getting less angry and more concerned.

"Gero turned Marron's inner android on.",Bra said.

"Their something in her head that's hurting her and she keeps on screaming like every",Goten said.

"Now that you mention it she hasn't screamed in a while.",Bra said.

"Ok that's not good we need to work now.", Bumla said.

Bumla started to run to her lab with the gang following Trunks was also following them with Marron in his arms.

Bumla picked up Marron from Trunks' arms,Trunks didn't want to let go,but he did.

They were all gonna go inside and wait until Bumla pushed them out.

"Sorry guys you can't come this really hard and I need concretion.",Bulma said.

Trunks just walked upstairs to go to his bedroom.

"So where's Pan?" ,Chi-Chi said.

"Oh she's probably at our house with some ice cream and a picture of Trunks crying.",Goten said.

Gohan,Videl,Goten let's go we gotta to check on Pan.",Chi-Chi said so with that they all left.

Bra offered 18 and Krillin to stay at Capsule Cooperation until Marron is healed.

Trunks was just laying in his bedroom thinking about Marron.

**Author's Notes:I hope you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:) Don't own dbz:( This is gonna be a flash back chapter.() this mean flash backs and the one that's not () is not flash backs. This is an all trunks chapter ok**

Oh Marron you were always there for me how can I not see I she's the one (Trunks I love you will you be mines? A blushing little blonde 6 years old that gross Marron A lavender hair boy said.) why would I say that to her she was only 6.)Why did I say that she was only 6.I remember when I started to date Pan why did I even date Pan we really didn't have any thing in common the only thing we both liked was fighting.

I remember the first I asked out Pan during camp I always felt guilty about kissing in front of always looked sad or mad always noticed her face expressions my be that mean Marron loves me,what will happen if I confess my feelings to her and she declines it I don't think I can live the rest of my life without knowing if she loves me or not.

* * *

Trunks got up and started to take all the pictures of Pan and Trunks and started to find any pictures of him and realize that there was no pictures of him and Marron just alone or one with out him family or goten,while was looking through a box of pictures,until Pan pushed the door open.

TRUNKS I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE WHY WHY DON'T YOU LOVE WHAT DID I DO!Pan yelled before she started to cry.

Pan it's you I'm sorry I realize I love Marron I'm sorry Pan please just said.

Pan started to crawl on her knees while crying she was begging for him to start to date her again.

NO PAN NO NO NO I DON'T LOVE DON'T HARD ON YOUR SELF I LOVE MARRON LEAVE,Trunks ran out

Pan ran out the room going down stairs.

Mom Dad were leaving Now Pan said while getting out and flying off to the sky

I'm telling you Gohan it's MTV it's messing with her head.

Gohan just sweat dropped and said umm ok I'll go get Pan.

Gohan left Capsule Cooperation to get Pan.

Trunks went downstairs to Bumla's lab.

Bumla told Trunks Marron should be waking up in another week or so,but he just couldn't wait to see Marron.

Trunks went down to Marron started to stroke her blonde hair Trunks got closer and gave a long kiss on her lips.

While Trunks was kissing Marron,Marron eyes shot open,Trunks noticed Marron's eyes were open,but instead of getting off her he started to blush furiously.

**Author's**** Notes:It was my fist time doing the flashback so it might not be that great,hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks was leaning over Marron still kissing her still blushing.

"Ummm Trunks' do you mind getting off Marron." Trunks said.

"Yes Mother taking his lips off hers leaving the lab. "Marron raised up from the table.

"Marron your alright."Bumla said.

"Yes I'm fine everything just hurts."Marron said rubbing her head.

{Maybe she know about the kiss,yeah she was probably wasn't fully awake yet.}Trunks thought.

18 and Krillin ran into the lab with the gang behind.

"O.M.G Marron are you alright."Bra said,nearly hugging her to death.

"Yeah Bra can you let go of me."Marron said.

"Oh sorry."Bra said.

"Good job Marron you made it our alive." Goten said.

Everyone else was hugging Marron expect Vegeta leaning on the wall.

"I still think the blonde should have destroyed when we had the chance."Vegeta mumbled.

"Yet Marron still kicked your ass and she wasn't even trying."18 said with a plain attitude.

"At let my kids have enough respect not to slap me in front of everyone."Vegeta said.

"MARRON WAS UNDER CONTROL."18 yelled

So even if Trunks or Bra was under control they will never slap said .

"Shut the Hell up."18 said.

"Why don't you follow your on advice."Vegeta said,with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh you want to go Spiky Head."18 said rolling up her sleeves

"Oh I thought you'll never ask Tin Can."Vegeta said.

18 and Vegeta both got in to their fighting stances,but Videl Kirillin was holding down 18 and Goku and Goten were holding down Vegeta.

With everybody was focusing on 18 and Krillin,Marron took the opportunity to sneak out.

Trunks was outside at the garden house on the bench thinking about Marron.

"Oh Marron."Trunks said looking up to the sunny sky.

"Yes."Marron said.

"Am I hearing things."Trunks said.

"No it's the real thing."Marron said.

Trunks got getting up next by her.

{Maybe she doesn't know the kiss ya she won't ask.}Trunks thought,but didn't realize he was Marron.

"Is there something on my face why are you staring at me."Marron said.

"Oh sorry I was staring I didn't know sorry."Trunks said.

"Trunks do you want to go inside."Marron offered.

"Um nah I'll rather sit here."Trunks said.

"Do you mind if i stay outside here with you my mom and your dad are trying to kill each other it a mess in there."Marron said.

"Ya you can sit here."Trunks said.

Marron walked over to him and sat right next by him.

"The sky looks beautiful don't you think?"Marron said.

"Ya you are beautiful."Trunks said.

"What."Marron said.

"Nothing I said it looks beautiful."Trunks said.

"Trunks why did you kiss me?" Marron asked.

"I thought you and Pan were dating."Marron said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We broke up during that whole Gero mess Pan was being a bitch and I realized I umm."Trunks said.

"You realize you what?"Marron said.

"I realized I love you Marron I always loved you, but never knew it,but now I know I love you Marron."Trunks said.

Marron I'm sorry Pan always borth-

Marron cut Trunks off with a kiss.

"It's ok Trunks I love you too."Marron said.

Trunks pulled Marron to his lap and they both started to make-out.

I love Trunks Breifs Marron said.

"I love too Marron Chestnut."Trunks said.

Before Marron and Trunks started kissing Pan slowly landed down on the ground with Gohan behind.

"Pan sweetie calm down."Gohan said.

"No Dad nobody dumps Son Pan and gets away with it especially with some slutty dumb ugly no boob blonde."Pan said.

"That's it I'm gonna kill her."Marron said getting off Trunks' lap.

"No don't let her get to you Marron."Trunks said holding her down.

"I Pan challenge Marron to a battle for Trunks' heart a real battle not some battle when she's under control a real one when she knows what's she's doing."Pan said.

* * *

**Bumla's Lab**

"What shut up now everyone."Vegeta said.

"I smell a battle."Vegeta said.

Vegeta ran out the lab running straight to the Garden House.

Everybody else was following Vegta wondering what he meant.

* * *

**Garden House**

"Yes I knew I was right."Vegeta said.

"Boy tell me what's happening here."Vegeta barked.

"Pan flew down she still want's me back and she challenge Marron to a battle."Trunks answered.

"I accept your challenge."Marron said.

"Let's go to tomorrow were Gerp's lab used to be I'll be waiting."Pan said.

"Videl I think your right MTV is messing up."Gohan said.

"Yes I knew it's fight you better not wimp out you two."Vegta said.

Marron Krillin 18 flew to Kame Island,Chi-Chi Videl Gohan Goku and Pan flew back to their house,Goten decided to sleep over Trunks,Bra went inside to watch tv,Vegeta and Bumla went downstairs to the lab to have a little fun.

Time passed by fast and it was now 8:00.

"So dude what's up with you and Marron."Goten asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about can we talk about this later."Trunks lied.

"Ya you do your blushing Trunks."Goten said.

"I can't hear you I'm sleeping."Trunks said.

"Oh well hopefully we get to see some boobs at the fight i hope it's Marron's Boobs her are really nice if you know what I mean."Goten said.

"WHAT DON'T TAKE ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT."Trunks said looking red.

"Oh so you do know something I always thought Marron was your friend not your girlfriend care to explain."Goten said.

"Shut-up."Trunks said.

Whatever I'm going to Bra's room so we can make out. Goten said.

"Gross."Trunks said.

**Author's Notes:This just got real.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

Marron was at her beach tears of joy started to fall from her eyes she missed this place so munch she felt so happy when she saw the sun to always take it for granted but she now treasures these moments.

18 came out to see Marron sitting on the sand,then Roshi came out to give Marron something.

"Marron my dear I got you an original Turtle school uniform."Roshi said.

"Thanks I'll try on."Marron said.

"Ya you should try it on now and get to the tiny tight uniform I been a good boy I deserve it." Roshi said with glee.

"Excuse me what did you say."18 said with a red face.

18 what's about to slap Roshi but Marron beat her to him up to the air and slapped him to the wall outside the house.

"Ok Marron since you have your outfit,we need to train you might know the basics but Pan is stronger."18 said.

Marron and 18 got to close combat .

"Wow Marron your good maybe cause of Gero."18 said.

"Mom please don't say it ."Marron said.

With that Marron and 18 got back there training.

* * *

"Pan honey Trunks was no good I want to talk about it please."Videl said.

"No mom is not because of plum boy it's that Moron he left me for her and I have to much pride to take that crap either of them."Pan stated.

"Ok honey"Videl said.

"Mom."Pan said.

"Yes."Videl turned.

"MTV is not messing with ok the fight is tomorrow."Pan said.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Marron's P.o.v.

I was flying to the same place were I fought try friends and family.

I don't wanna fight Pan why can't we just be friends instead of this all because of a guy.

I finally got there seeing everyone waiting for me even yep my new boyfriend Trunks.

I landed Pan was in a sayain suit combined with Goku's old gi,while mines a new gave me a kiss the check and walked towards everybody.

Pan's P.o.v

What's wrong with me why do I even wanna fight her she's me best friend and Trunks and I broke but I can't I don't even know anymore maybe i just want them to say sorry to me or something but I just don't wanna fight her any more.

Normal p.o.v

"I so sorry Pan,I'm all this happen."Marron said.

"I'm sorry too I took this thing to far with Trunks. can you too. Forgive me."Pan said with tears in her eyes.

Trunks and Marron accepted.

Marron and Pan hugged.

Vegeta dropped his Popcorn"Stupid Bitches the hell I said none wuss out an. Want to you do you to slutty birches wuss out damn."Vegeta said.

"I gonna kill him."all the wife's said.

"Your embarrassing me."Bulma said."You disrespectEd my daughter."18 and Videl said. "you dissected my granddaughter bitch."Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta fell while 18 carried Bumla and fell after him and Videl carried Chi-Chi and fell after him.

Author's Note:I know very anticlimactic sorry The End.


End file.
